Female Power
by DragonQueen
Summary: When Marron and Pan fight over who is the strongest. a fight makes Pan go to the remodled Room of Spirit and Time. When a gate accident sends her somewhere else. will she find love when she gets back or another fight?chapter 6 now up!!!
1. Default Chapter

I am happy to say that I am inspired by Vegeta Goddess at www.fanfiction.net.  
  
And her little villain that comes out of the fax machine. It cracks me up. So now I have my own super villain type thingy. I have 2 choices. 1, the Brittany Spears look alike(Dragon Queen shivers uncontrollably) And the Justin Timberlake look alike( Shivers more.) and the winner is,,(then a over sized pink tiger comes out of nowhere walking along normally) that pink tiger thing!!!!! Thank you both look alikes for scaring me half to death these past 3 terrible days put you just got beaten by an over sized tiger. Thank you again for trying and I hope I never see you guys again in the future. Ok good bye, yes I know LEAVE! (Two sad teens walk off stage.) ok tiger person what is your name?(tiger walks over)" Tinisha." I love tigers but absolutely HATE pink. Is there any place you like to sleep, or hate going into sometimes, fax machines maybe? (Tinisha shakes her head no) then what may I ask?" I love to sleep in gameboys.( Dragon Queen gets an animae sweet drop next to her head.) ok then I guess everyone is weird in their own way. Well, then welcome Tinisha to my show thing." Great to be here Bob. Really happy."(Dragon Queen roles her eyes.) Well, now that I got things settled, TO THE MAIN EVENT! Enjoy.  
  
It was Summer Vacation and all of the teens (Marron, Pan, Trunks, Goten, and Bra) already ran out of ideas.  
  
It was a hot summery day and everyone was sitting on the couches at Capsule Corp and was bored out of their minds.  
  
"This is ssooo boring. I want to have fun." Groaned Goten in a childish way. Everyone laughed.  
  
" No, really Uncle Goten is right." Agreed Pan. Trunks got a sly look on his face  
  
"Yea, he is right for the like first time in ever!" everyone laughed again.  
  
" Oh, stop picking on Goten, just because he isn't as smart as anyone doesn't mean you can pick on him that way." Marron explained.  
  
"Yea, gee thanks mom for that lecture." Said Pan, sarcasm dripping in her voice. Marron looked at her with disgust. Trunks got an idea  
  
"Ok, everyone wait here, I have a big surprise." He ran out the room and towards the lab. Marron looked at Bra; Pan looked at her uncle, all of them with confused looks on their faces  
  
" All right Bra, what is your geeky brother up to now?" Marron questioned Bra. Bra thought for a minute then replied,  
  
" To tell you the truth I really and truthfully don't know." Trunks ran back out of breath. He cleared his throat with a cough and said, " This is just a sai-jin thing," Marron looked away not caring" but, does anyone want their tail back?" everyone (minus Marron) raised their hands and said " Oh, me!" Trunks handed all of them alcohol swabs and needles. Goten said nervously  
  
"I'm not sure about this". Pan looked at him sypathticlly " It's ok Uncle Goten, I know you're afraid of needles, YOUR IN THE ARMY NOW SO, SUCK IT UP!" Marron giggled.  
  
One by one, everyone injected themselves with the serum. Everyone looked at eachother waiting for something to happen when all of a sudden they all rushed to different parts of Capsule Corp to the bathrooms. Marron started howling in laughter. About 5 minutes later everyone walked back slowly with proud looks on faces and each one with a tail behind them  
  
" You guys, this serum only works for about a month." He looked at all of the tailed sai-jins " But, not at least I can change to SSJ4." Trunks said as he raised his head high, proudly. Bra looked a little worried  
  
" But, isn't it duscusting when you're so hairy like that, didn't father hate it?"  
  
" No, I think he said he liked it because he achieved it before Goku so I think he was proud turning hairy." Trunks corrected his little sister. Pan got excited  
  
"Oh, I can't wait to turn SSJ4, then I will be, Super Pan!" And raised her hands in a heroic way, all the sai-jins laughed (again not counting Marron. Sorry to all those Marron fans, BUT I JUST HATE HER! Ok now that I let all of that steam go, back to the story)  
  
"Pan, don't you have to be a SSJ before you can turn SSJ4" Explained Marron looking at Pan with a sly look on her peachy face. Pan started growling Marron knew she just snapped the straw that broke the camel's back.  
  
"Well, atleast I am not a weak human like you!"  
  
"You're more human then you are sai-jin, so I wouldn't be talking!"  
  
"Me, a sai-jin with my stature WEAK! Why I otta" Said Pan while she rolled up her red long sleeved shirt (And don't ask me why she was wearing a long sleeved shirt on a hot day, just don't)  
  
" You and me right now outside to see who is the stronger species." Yelled Pan as she kicked Marron through the door and outside.  
  
" Hey, you're gonna have to pay for that door!" Exclaimed Bra. Pan looked back at her with fiery mad eyes and growled. Bra backed away Trunks laughed as she did. Then Pan stomped outside and got into fighting position like Marron.  
  
" Lets go." Insisted Pan and Marron nodded in agreement. Pan disappeared and reappeared in back of Marron and kicked her back, Marron started flying when she stopped herself just in time to see Pan coming and blocked her punch that was aimed for her blonde head. She punched Pan across the face. Now Pan being the great fighter went with the motion and came back kicking Marron in the stomach. The fight went on, big blow after big blow until when both were out of energy when Pan did her last move.  
  
"Kamahame,"  
  
" Oh, crap!" Yelled Marron as she started her own beam of energy started.  
  
"HHHAAA!" Screamed Pan as she fired her raging beam at the blonde haired teen. Their beams hit and Pan's over powered Marron's attach and sent her flying 5 feet away. She landed on the ground with oomph, trying to get up but it was no use. Pan won, and then the proud sai-fin started limping away  
  
"Don't leave, I'm not done yet with you yet!" Pan turned around.  
  
" You can't even get up, your done like dinner. I won." She said and turned back to the path she was taking  
  
" No I'm not." Marron whispered to herself when she shot her last amount of energy into a sharp like figure that shot over the ground towards Pan.  
  
" PAN MOVE QUICK!" Yelled Trunks. Pan turned around but it was too late. The Ki thing hit Pan in the side that left a wound an inch and a half-deep and 4 inches long. Pan gasped and held her wound desperately trying to make it stop bleeding. She lost her last bit of energy and feel to her knees, then the ground.  
  
" NO!" Trunks screamed as he raced to his fallen comrade (I know it's a little old word but I don't care, I can say whenever I want!!!!!MUHAHH feel my evil wrath) He picked her up gently and whispered "Pan," She didn't answer" Pan," Still no response "PAN!" He yelled in last resort. He ran inside and took a towel and pressured it on Pan's big cut to stop the bleeding. 3 minutes later, the bleeding stopped. The white towel was now bleached red. He ran up stairs and grabbed the first aid kit and got the bandages out and the ointment to rap he best friend in. After he was done, he laid her on his comfortable bed to wait for her to wake up.  
  
********************  
  
The last thing she remembered was when Marron shot her, or whatever, in the back like a stink'in back stabber (nice play on words uh?) and fell to the ground in a black world of darkness. When she started waking, she wish she hadn't because pain ripped through her body as she tried to sit up.  
  
"Nice to see you're still alive." Said a deep voice she recognized. Without even opening her eyes she said  
  
"If my dad ever saw me like this at your house, he would murder you." She whispered barely above a one.  
  
" Remember all of our parents took off on a vacation in Hawaii, he can't even feel your power level." Trunks replied back. She smiled thankfully as she remembered what her dad said before he left the house to the airport.  
  
(Flashback and a wavy effect happens, hee hee.)  
  
" Now Pan," her father started," I want you to stay out of trouble and stay away from any boys you don't know." She nodded her head like every good girl should( cha right!) Gohan turns around and looks at Trunks ," And you mister, better stay away from my Pan. Or else." Trunks took a BIG gulp and backed away.  
  
(Flashback ends. BBOO!)  
  
Pan opens her eyes to look at Trunks" I am a discrase to the sai-jin name. I can't even turn SSJ." She looks away.  
  
" No your not, it probably takes girls longer to turn SSJ than boys. Plus you're the strongest person I know." Pan turns back to look at him. She tries to sit up put pain shoots up her whole side  
  
"OOWW!" She screamed in agony.  
  
" I'll get you an aspirin." Pan nods in agreement. When she knew he was gone she slipped out of bead and jumped out the window. Thank heaven she was still on the first floor of C.C. She kind of started limping away as fast as she could go without it hurting. Then jumped and flew off towards her empty house. When Trunks arrived back in his room, the bed was empty  
  
"Pan?" There was now answer and a gust of wind ruffled his hair.  
  
"Pan, where did you go?" He asked sadly as he looked out the window for an answer.  
  
********************  
  
DUM DUM DUUUUUUMMMMM!!! Where did Pan go? She went, IF YOU THINK I AM THAT STUPID, WELL THEN YOU'RE STUPIDER!!!!( Tinisha pops out of Dragon Queen's gameboy and yawns to start her bath, licking herself.) What are you doing!!  
  
" What does it look like? I am taking a bath!" (Dragon Queen roles her green cat like eyes) Well, hope I can type faster in the next chapter then I did this one. Well, I have to go clean the insides of the gameboy before Tinisha wines about it.  
  
" It's not my fault I have allergies!"  
  
Stop being such a wienie.  
  
See you space cowboy. 


	2. Feamale Power

Ok, here is the 2 chapter. I know, I know I was really lazy. I just took a… break. " No, you didn't, you slept half the time and the other you played Final Fantasy 10."(great game by the way, very long. 70 hours straight if you want it beat it.) Hee hee, anywho, this chapter we find out what happens to Pan, and where she goes." So read carefully, or else!!!!"  
  
(I don't own DBZ OR any of Offspring's songs.) Pan is 14 years younger than Trunks and Marron is 3 and Bra is 10.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pan hurried home as fast as she could fly. When she say her yard she slowed down and limped inside the empty house. Next, she rummaged through the fridge and found the empty butter jar, in the way back, that had the senzu beans contained in it. She took the biggest one and swallowed it whole. She was running out of time before Trunks found out she is at her house.  
  
Now, that she was fully energized (who would'a guessed?) Her tail was slashing through the air viciously. She walked up stairs and opened almost all of her drawers and stuffed some cloths into a duffel bag. She then went into her parents' room and found a couple of spandex suits Vegeta always wears. ( If you read the end I have a funny story about spandex bicycle shorts. Boys + spandex doesn't mix.) She quickly grabbed her bag and flew straight out the window towards the newly developed Room of Spirit and Time.  
  
*********************  
  
" Dende, I think someone is coming." Suggested Mr. Popo.  
  
" I know, it's Pan. I wonder what she is doing here. Maybe it was those high power levels we were sensing earlier?"  
  
" I think you're right."  
  
" I know I am."  
  
********************  
  
As she was flying, she wondered how long she would stay there? Maybe a week or so, or two. But, there is that slight chance that grandma will be very angry. She can just hear her now.  
  
" PAN! You could've gone to summer school! Now I will never get a smart grand daughter like I always wanted. OH-NO!"  
  
Then she started chuckling. Next, that chuckling turned into an uncontrollable laughter for about 5 minutes. As she started getting closer to Dende's lookout, she quieted down till she was making no sound. She flew against the side and looked around.  
  
" Good, no one around, time for work."  
  
Her shoes made no sound as she snuck around till she found the new and improved Room of Spirit and Time. She punched in the name of her favorite song " Staring at the Sun." By Offspring, next she told the computer what kind of environment she wanted. Then as a precaution, she told the computer if anyone wanted to open a via window to where she was from the outside they needed the song title, songwriter, and the CD. And the doors cracked open. She stepped into the white light " No holding back this time. I AM going to be a super sai- jin." She said to herself as her body disappeared.  
  
********************  
  
" Pan, where are you?" Trunks called into Gohan's empty house. " Umm, not here. If she isn't here, then where is she?" Trunks said to him-self as he walked up the stairs. He clicked on the light to Pan's room and saw her drawers all open and cloths everywhere. He stood there and thought for a minute," Pan's room isn't this dirty, I've seen it way worse." He tried to sense her power level but it wasn't on this planet. Then it hit him like a sack of potatoes. She is at Dende's lookout. He started heading through the door when a sudden rush of cold air flew through the room and lightly brushed against he neck. The hair on his tail stood straight up.  
  
" How sai-jin like her to go out the window. " He thought to himself as he walked towards the window and jumped out and flew as fast as he could hoping to catch Pan before she got inside the Room of Spirit and Time.  
  
Just as he got there, Dende and Mr. Popo were waiting for him.  
  
" Have you seen-," He didn't get to finish as Dende pointed towards the door to the Room of Spirit and Time.  
  
" Great, thanks." He yelled as he flew just barely skimming the surface the floor. He reached the door and saw she put 2 codes with one title of one song by one artist. He thought for about an hour for Pan's favorite song, also he tried some artists' names and songs but that didn't work. It kept on saying it needed the name of the songwriter, song name, and the actual CD itself. Then his clever brain came up with a plan. If she really loved this song it would be in her CD player at her house. He admetially turned around and zoomed past Dende and Mr. Popo.  
  
********************  
  
" Awe, to be young and in love." Admired Mr. Popo  
  
" Too bad Nameks don't have a female comrade." Sighed poor, poor Dende.  
  
" Ah, so true, so true." Calmly said Mr. Popo  
  
"Wait a minute, you have never had a girlfriend as they call it and I have never seen a girl or another person of your species!" Stated Dende clearly as he turned around to his very black friend.  
  
" Um, well," Stuttered Mr. Popo in an unusual way," I think it's time to water the plants." He quickly said as he waddled off. Dende chuckled.  
  
********************  
  
Trunks flew in the same window he left out of before. He hopped over Pan's cloths covered bead and pressed the play button on her boom box. It was the song from Offspring " Stare'in at the Sun."  
  
" Baby life is like a ride on the freeway  
  
Dodge'in bullets as they try and block your way  
  
Everyone's around but no one does a damn thing  
  
It breaks me down, but I won't let them.  
  
If you see things, well you'd be corrupted  
  
And of I don't speak 'cause I tired disconnecting  
  
But it won't be, everyone's tired of STAREING AT THE SUN( The song continues on, plus I can't remember the rest)  
  
********************  
  
As Trunks listens, the song really lists life's danger and problems. It really touches his soul.  
  
And with the last couple words he grabs the CD and races off back to Dende's lookout. (What a tiring day for our hero) Anywho, he finally gets there and hurries to put the CD into the slot next to the door of the Room of Spirit and Time. A vid screen pops up and he sees Pan busily at work trying to reach the SSJ stage.  
  
As he looked around, he saw an endless plain of nothingness and a cottage in the middle of it.  
  
" Pan, what gave you the right to fly off and not tell us where you were going. Everyone is worried about you." Pan was so startled that she flipped crazily after doing a kick in mid air.  
  
" Trunks," Pan wined in the same voice he did," what gives you the right to butt in on other peoples problems. Marron doesn't miss me that son of a-"  
  
" PAN!" That was the first time in ever (More like a week) she heard him raise his voice towards her or anyone. Pan looked down to the ground in shame.  
  
" Gomen me. Wait, I don't have to say that. You can't do anything about it! Take that Trunks! MUHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed crazily.  
  
" Oh really?" He states as he pulls out the number of the hotel all of their parents are staying at.  
  
" Gee Pan, this looks like the phone number the Lazy Hotel. (Trunks makes an over acted gasp of surprise) Why yes it is." Pan puts her back to Trunks. Her tail swishes impatiently behind her.  
  
" Pan, I need to tell you someth-"  
  
" You have 5 sec left before via window closes." Spoke the annoying female computer voice.  
  
" Pan"  
  
"5"  
  
" I "  
  
"4"  
  
" Think"  
  
"3"  
  
" I "  
  
"2"  
  
" Umm."  
  
" 1, via window has been turnamted. Have a pleasant day."  
  
" I think I love you."  
  
Trunks was so furious that he just stood there being to shy to say ' I love you' to a girl.  
  
" Life sucks " He says to himself and flies slowly home to tell his sister and Marron, if she even cares, what happened and where Pan is.  
  
********************  
  
" WHAT!" Pan screamed as she turned around waiting for the black via screen to say something.  
  
" He wasn't about to say what I think he was about to say. Well, maybe-" she cut herself off as she started up her training again trying desperately to get those words he was trying to say in a 5 second frame. It replayed in her head over and over and over until it drove her insane. She walked into the little cottage that was in the middle of where she was and changed her clothes. Next she took a long hot shower, dried herself off, and eats her dinner hungrily.  
  
He drags her bruised body up the stairs and plops into the medium sized bed and falls asleep instantaneously. Dreaming of an impossible dream.  
  
********************  
  
Next time we find Trunks facing off with none other than Pan's very angry father. Will he live?  
  
Now, for that spandex story. I was waiting at my friend's locker (Laurie) when all of a sudden I hear whistles around the corner and here come the 3 main football playing 8 graders wearing spandex bike shorts. I could've hurled up my breakfast. " You were staring right at Austin. Cute isn't he?" NO HE ISN'T! HE IS 1 YEAR OLDER THEN ME FOR NINTINDO'S SAKE! (Calm cough) so stay tuned.  
  
Love is a game you always lose if you never try. 


	3. OH NO NOT PAN!!

HELLO HELLO!!! How is everyone ( dead silence ) ok then, Anywho I have finally decided what to write. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
" No you weren't, he just slacked off the whole time STILL trying to beat final fantasy 10!"  
  
Ahem, just enjoy. Ja na!  
  
********************  
  
" Hello Pan!!" Screamed Pan's uncle Goten.  
  
" Hello Uncie." Shyly Pan replied.  
  
" Happy birthday girlfriend." Pan blushed at the voice of Marron.  
  
" You're still mad at me aren't you."  
  
" Oh, of course not. That was a little glitch in our friendship. It happens all the time with my other friends."  
  
Marron smiled.  
  
" Thank goodness." Replied Pan with thankfulness. Her eyes wandered around and listening to everyone's compliments such as ' Oh your so big' and just a simple 'humph' came from Vegeta. She was so happy no one was disappointed that she left for one week in the Room of Spirit and Time. Her eyes still wandered looking around for that " special someone " that was here somewhere.  
  
" You have exactly 2 minutes till the via window closes. Have a nice day." Calmly said the annoying computer voice.( I hate that stupid voice.)  
  
" Well, I still have 3 more days till I have to come out. And I still haven't reached SSJ. So, I hope everyone stays healthy. Like I have to worry about it. Anywho, everyone stay out of trouble (cough VEGETA cough)." She giggled and waved good-bye as the via window closed.  
  
" I wonder why Trunks wasn't there?"  
  
********************  
  
Just as Trunks got there, the via window closed and he had to wait until she came out.  
  
" Kuso! I thought I could've made it." Bulma laughed as she heard her son.  
  
" We really need to get you an organizer." Implied Bulma.  
  
" Yea, well, the world is after me anyway. Why not time too? (Big sigh) Might as well go home. Mom, do you need a ride?"  
  
" No dear, I think Vegeta can handle it. Right dear?" Inquizitaly asked Bulma. She got a big humph from Vegeta as usual.  
  
" Did Pan seem sad because I wasn't there?"  
  
" Well, it did seem like that she was looking for someone. Oh dear, I think she was very disappointed that you weren't there. Oh well, you can just wait for another 3 days." Bulma just shrugged and hopped into her mate's arms and flew off. Trunks gave a big sigh as he watched everyone fly off. Pretty soon he was all alone.  
  
" Just my luck, as soon as I remembered it was way too late. Oh man Pan is gonna kill me."  
  
Trunks thought to himself as he flew sadly off Capsule Corps ( sniff, sniff NNNOO)  
  
********************  
  
" I wonder where Trunks was?" Pan walked back to a whole-infested reign where Pan was training and started warming up. Her mind was immediately focused on being a super saijin. She was so focused that she didn't even notice the person or thing hiding in the bushes. Their yellow eyes staring right at her with a gleam in its eyes.  
  
" Soon, my dear, you will come with me weather you like it or not."  
  
Punches were flying everywhere as her mind was so determined on being the strongest that it happened. Her power exploded and she was nocked away from herself and hit a tree, knocking her unconsience.  
  
(Three days later)  
  
********************  
  
The doors were slowly opening to her arrival. A taller, raggyier form stepped out. A much mature form then it once was when she walked in. everyone's eyes focused on her. Something was different about her.  
  
Trunks walked up to her "Did you, did you actually turn SSJ?"  
  
Pan looked at him with weird eyes  
  
" Darn toot'in!" She exclaimed and everyone knew it was their old Pan. Still living on in an older body.  
  
" Ok then brat, let us see it."  
  
Vegeta spoke loudly.  
  
" Fine." Was Pan's short answer as her power skyrocketed up and up until her hair turned blonde and those unmistakable green eyes showed up. Everyone was so proud no one said a word until the big brown gate behind Pan bursted and she turned back to normal. The wind caught up and started sucking in anything it could. Thanks be to Dende, Pan grabbed hold of a heavy marble pillar that was next to the door. Her dad held on to the pillar opposite of hers. So did everyone else. Unluckily for Trunks he couldn't grab hold of one. He slowly started falling backwards until Pan let go of her pillar and started pushed Trunks up on to the pillar she was holding on to. She then went sidewards trying to grab hold of her father's hand. But, it was too late and she was sucked in. as soon as she was the wind stopped and the door went back to its original state. All of the items that were once floating came a screeching holt and dropped on the ground.  
  
" NO PAN!" Her father exclaimed in surprise. He ran to the console and madly started typing away trying his hardest to find his daughter. After about 5 minutes of typing he found that there were 500,000 other different dimensions.  
  
" 500,00! By the time we find her she will be near 35 years old!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
" Then she's about to find her own way out." Dende and Mr. Popo came running in.  
  
" What happened here?" Dende asked wondering what happened to his gate.  
  
" We had an accident and Pan was sent inside. We need to get her out right now before she turns all wrinkly and old and stuff." Calmly spoke Trunks.  
  
" That's easy." Dende said shortly. Everyone stared at him like he was crazy.  
  
" All we have to do is get a sender droid and ask it to look for Pan. It's as easy as that!" Dende put his hands on his hips looking like everyone should know this. After everyone got their sanity back they got a droid and told it to specifically to look for Pan. They opened the gates and quickly threw it in and turned on the computer console nest to the gates and watched patiently for any sign of Pan.  
  
********************  
  
" Oh man, me head. Did anyone get the number of that semi-trunk?" She thought to herself and didn't even open her eyes. Then a whizzing sound came closer and closer until it was so close. It got really annoying. She finally opened her eyes to see and circular object float around her head. A screen popped out from the top and her dad's face showed up.  
  
" DADDY!!!" She screamed.  
  
" PAN! We thought we'd never see you again." He eyes showed hope.  
  
" Where am I?"  
  
" in the room of spirit and time. Remember, you got sucked in."  
  
" Oh yea." She trailed off trying to remember as silently a stalker was reader to pounce any moment and..  
  
WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF FEMALE POWER!  
  
MUAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-~_~  
  
HA take that evil peoples!( sry, I know it's a short chapter. I've been really busy lately. You know how basketball it. After 100 games, you get pretty tired of it.)  
  
" You're sapose to give the people what they want!"  
  
oh well, Final Fantasy here I come!  
  
" Not again. It's gonna be awhile folks. So hold tight."  
  
GO TIDUS GO!  
  
" I guess I'm gonna have to say it.  
  
See You Space Cowgirl" 


	4. cosen one

Ok, ok, I'm done playing Final fantasy 10 for awhile. 70 frick'en hours just to beat it. Alright lets see what's on the agenda,,,  
  
" What "agenda" you don't have one!"  
  
Yea, well so sew me. Anywho, Dr. SQUEE, I'm really sorry writing that last chapter so short! I promise it'll never happen again. Girl scout promise. THAT'S RIGHT I'M AN X GIRL SCOUT THERE HAPPY TO KNOW MY DARKEST SECRET!! HHMMM HAPPY ARE YA NOW!( Keeps on ranting and raving on how being an x girl scout is secret blah blah blah)  
  
" How embarrassing for her and ME. Ok here's the next chapter so enjoy ^_^"  
  
********************  
  
" Dad," Pan started in a low voice," I think there's something out there watching me." Then, without a sound, a white dragon (GO DRAGONS! I mean oh, ok a dragon ^-^) popped out of the bushes and landed with a thunderous thump.  
  
" RRRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!!!" It screamed opens its saliva-infested mouth. Spit came flying out of its mouth and landed on Pan.  
  
" EEKK! GO AWAY!" She screamed also as she scrambled backwards until she came next to a cliff.  
  
" Pan, quick, do a power beam. Doesn't matter what kind QUICK!" Her father yelled from the computer screen.  
  
" Wait, what am I doing?" She raised her arms but winced in pain as she found out that she broke her arm.  
  
" Uh-oh." She whispered to her-self and watched as the dragon came closer and closer until she could smell the horrible breathe of the monster.  
  
" You're coming with me." It spoke with a low boyish voice. It picked Pan off her feet.  
  
" NNNNOOOO!!"  
  
It picked up the screaming sai-jin and flew towards the sky. As soon as it hit the cloud, a light flashed and it was gone.( HURAY FOR THE DRAGONS! I mean oh how sad for Pan,,,,)  
  
********************  
  
" WHERE'D SHE GO!" Gohan screamed at Dende pulling him up by his shirt.  
  
" Calm down Gohan, all we have to do is let the robot find Pan again." Dende stared right into the sai-jin's furious eyes.  
  
" Ok." Was Gohan's short answer as he put Dende down.  
  
********************  
  
When Pan opened her eyes, everything was fuzzy. She closed them again and opened them to find yellow cat like eyes staring at her.  
  
" AAHHH!" She backed away from it to find out that she was inside a cave and her arm was bandaged up.  
  
" HELLO!" She quickly turned her eyes to see a medium sized white tiger looking at her.  
  
" You can talk?" It nodded.  
  
" What's your name?"  
  
" I don't have one. Your sapose to name me chosen one." It said as it bowed  
  
" The chosen one what?"  
  
The tiger started explaining about the chosen one was sapose to get the best gift of all. Her.  
  
" So, in conclusion, you and me were and are destined to be together." She turned around to look at Pan.  
  
" Sniff, sniff, what was so sad. (Blows her nose on the blanket the tiger was using to keep her warm.)  
  
" So, that dragon thing was you all along wasn't it?" The tiger blushed and looked at the ground.  
  
"So that's why the dragon was white. You could have warned me BEFORE you took off. So ever think about brushing your teeth?" The tiger cocked her head.  
  
" Brushing my teeth? That's absurd!" Pan just looked at the ground offending someone my words she didn't even offended them.  
  
" MY DAD OH MY GOSH! We have to get back the dimension I was in earlier."  
  
" You mean the one you were training at?"  
  
" YES THAT ONE! NO THE ONE I WAS HAVING A TEA PARTY AT, OF COURSE THAT ONE!" Pan stood up and grabbed her bag.  
  
" Lets go." The tiger looked at her quizily (Looking at her with question you know that one)  
  
" It will take us awhile because we have to pass every dimension between this one and the one you were before."  
  
" DAYS I DON'T HAVE DAYS! Look, in here o couple of days can mean a couple of years to me! We have to get as soon as possible."  
  
" But, that will still take awhile." Pan was fuming now.  
  
" Ok, I'm gonna give you your name ok? Its Midnight there, now that we got something across without us arguing about it, let's get started."  
  
" Oh," Midnight started," there are going to be other demons protecting their dimension. So it's gonna be wild for awhile."  
  
" Nothing I the chosen one can't handle." Midnight walked over to her and beckoned with her head for her to climb on. She turned into a dragon and flew off into the sky and with a white flash they were off on a new adventure.  
  
********************  
  
" Come on, come on find Pan." The frantic sai-jin urged the computer. Gohan was typing furiously at the computer for 12 hours straight (with the acantional potty break and coffee break) there was no sleep in the equation as they say it. Videl walked up to Gohan and he didn't even look at her.  
  
" Gohan, isn't time for you to rest, it's almost dinner time." Videl spoke calmly to her mate.  
  
" Not until I find Pan and bring her home for dinner." Gohan said without even looking at her, still typing.  
  
" Gohan, I think this is something for Pan to do by herself. She's not your little baby anymore." Gohan abrutbly stopped and turned around and looked at her with weird eyes.  
  
"I just want her not to make any mistakes that will cost her later."  
  
" GOHAN! For Kami's sake! You know as well as I do that life is all about making mistakes and learning from them. Just stop looking right now and come home for dinner." Gohan stood up, stretched, and looked at her.  
  
" How did you get up here?" Videl blushed.  
  
" I kinda sort of convinced your brother into taking me." She said as she remembered what she did to Goten.( I know Videl can fly, but after a while you get pretty rusty at doing some things. Like my dad trying to remember my birthday which is March 21,…………"  
  
**(Flashback YYYEEAA!!)**  
  
" Oh, come on Goten. Don't make me make you do what you don't want to do." ( who the do that whatty what? I'm so confused!)  
  
" NO NO NO NO NO! You're my brother's wife as well as mate, I can't be doing this." Videl got a mischievous look on her face( UH-OH!)  
  
" Please Goten, I need to talk to your brother SO BADLY." She spoke softly as she walked around Goten ad stopped facing his back. She grabbed onto his shoulder tightly and poked where a sai-jin's tail would be. Goten didn't even make a sound but she knew it was hurting him.  
  
1 " Either you take me to Kami's lookout, or I shove my finger through your tail blow-hole. What's it gonna be? Taking my for a SHORT fly to Kami's lookout, or severe pain." Goten's face started sweating like a pig in California.  
  
" Fine, I'll take you to Kami's lookout." Was Goten's short answer to Videl. See smiled and they both walked outside. Goten grabbed her by her waist and flew towards Kami's lookout.  
  
**(End of flashback)**  
  
  
  
" You didn't hurt him, did you?" Asked Gohan knowing his mate very well.  
  
" Me? Hurt Goten? Of course not. Yes no maybe so more like pointing towards yes?"  
  
Gohan rolled his jet black eyes.  
  
" Ok, I'll go home. If you tell me what you did." Videl looked at the ground.  
  
" Then you won't be mad at me?" She said as she turned, putting her back towards Gohan. He silently crept up behind her.  
  
" Then I'll just have to make you pay for it later." He whispered in her ear as he picked her up and flew off.  
  
( Oh! How romantic!)  
  
********************  
  
MUHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!!! You're gonna have to wait until later. WAY later because I still haven't beat Final Fantasy 10 yet SUPID LONG GAME!!!!!!  
  
" Just forget it." Dragonqueen turned around and looked at Tinisha with fire burning in her eyes.  
  
FORGET ATBOUT IT I CAN'T!!! I HAVE TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO TIDUS AND YUNA! I HAVE TO KNOW!!( Keeps on ranting and raving)  
  
" I seriously have to get a new friend. I guess she's not going to say it AGAIN!" Tinisha yelled out loud.  
  
OH NO YOU' R NOT ON MY WATCH!!!  
  
  
  
See You Space Cowgirl. 


	5. man, this is just sickining

Ok! Here's the next chapter! I am really, really; really sorry that it took so long for me to get this chapter out! I have been in drama class and have been practicing for my part " A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court," its an awesome play because I get the coolest part! Mrs. Dinadin, she is the giggler. So, enough about me, lets get to the story! And also I have been in Texas to visit my 82-year-old grandma, boy do they know how to shake it up in the retirement home!  
  
" Yea right, you'd rather talk about yourself!"  
  
SHUT UP KNOW ONE ASKED YOU! Please read………  
  
********************  
  
As soon as Pan got off Midnight, she ran into the lush forest and regurgitated the food she last ate.  
  
" Chosen one, are you alright?" Asked Midnight in concern. Pan whipped her lips with her sleeve.  
  
" Does it look like I'm ok? I just barfed all the food in my stomach! If I don't eat a lot of food some, then I'll faint." Pan looked worried and furious at the same time.  
  
" How about we ride around until you feel better then eat?" Suggested the white tiger (yes, that is her original form and she is a girl DUH! Sorry, back to story O_o)  
  
" That's sounds fine, I guess." Pan said as Midnight changed into a white horse with black strips.  
  
" Let's roll!" She stated. Pan rolled her eyes as she got on and Midnight went off running almost as fast as she could go through the trees until they came to an open field full of wheat grains.  
  
" FOOD!" Exclaimed Midnight as she started eating right away. Pan hopped off and sat down and watched Midnight rip through the field. As she sat we wondered if anyone missed her yet? Most likely her parents duh; but what about Trunks? Did he miss her or was that fake love? I guess I'll have to wait until I get home she told herself.  
  
(At home.)  
  
********************  
  
" I wonder if Pan will ever get home?" Asked Trunks out loud. They were at C.C., trying to figure out another way to get Pan home.  
  
" I think we will just have to wait." Videl stated her belief looking straight at Gohan.  
  
" I'm tired of thinking I'm going to bed. See you in the morning mom." Said Trunks as he walked up the stairs to his room.  
  
" Don't stay up too late, you hear my young man?" Yelled Bulma. All she got back as a result was a hand wave next to his head, not even turning around.  
  
" Ok," started Goten," what I think we have to do is,," SLAM went Trunks's door. He laid on the bed to think.  
  
" Was it me to cause Pan to not talk to us, now that she's in the room of spirit and time? I know she could reach us, but why isn't she? Or was it the fight she had with Marron? Or maybe it was when I didn't thank her when she saved my life? Wait, was that it? Why didn't I just sat thank you or anything before she left?" He finished off thinking as he remembered what happened.  
  
~*(Flashback)~*  
  
The doors were slowly opening to her arrival. A taller, raggyier form stepped out. A much mature form then it once was when she walked in. everyone's eyes focused on her. Something was different about her.  
  
Trunks walked up to her "Did you, did you actually turn SSJ?"  
  
Pan looked at him with weird eyes  
  
" Darn toot'in!" She exclaimed and everyone knew it was his or her old Pan. Still living on in an older body.  
  
" Ok then brat, let us see it." Vegeta spoke loudly.  
  
" Fine." Was Pan's short answer as her power skyrocketed up and up until her hair turned blonde and those unmistakable green eyes showed up. Everyone was so proud no one said a word until the big brown gate behind Pan bursted and she turned back to normal. The wind caught up and started sucking in anything it could. Thanks be to Dende, Pan grabbed hold of a heavy marble pillar that was next to the door. Her dad held on to the pillar opposite of hers. So did everyone else. Unluckily for Trunks he couldn't grab hold of one. He slowly started falling backwards until Pan let go of her pillar and started pushed Trunks up on to the pillar she was just holding on to. She then went sidewards trying to grab hold of her father's hand. But, it was too late and she was sucked in. As soon as she was the wind stopped and the door went back to its original state. All of the items that were once floating came a screeching holt and dropped on the ground.  
  
~*(KUSO! End of flashback. ()~*  
  
I can't believe she's till eating. At this rate she'll choke herself. Oh well, better to eat than not eat I guess.  
  
" GURGLE!" Oh man that was my stomach.  
  
" How's about we get something to eat, I don't think my stomach can handle being empty for long." Yelled Pan. Midnight was almost at the end of the field.  
  
" Sure." Was her short response as he diligently galloped across the field. Until now, Pan hadn't notices how beautiful she was. ( And no, not in that lovers kiss kiss way you sick, sick people.)  
  
" Ok, let's go!" Pan was just about to get on, but a thunderous roar filled the air. Very similar to the one Midnight has to when she is in her dragon form.  
  
" RRRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!!!" it stated. It jumped out of the bushes and landed with a thunderous quake.  
  
" What the hell-o?" Screamed Pan in a scared and interested way. (That's my phrase so no one steals it!)  
  
" I am going to question the creature and ask if he or she is friend or foe." She said as she transformed into her dragon form. She flew up a little bit and plopped right back to the ground 5 feet away from the other dragon. She extended her head to the sniff the other dragon as he or she did it her for himself.( How damn confusing this is!!!!!!! MENTAL HELP!) When Midnight was done sniffing she strangely started to do a purr slash crackle in a caring way to the other dragon. Pan flew to Midnight and came close to her head.  
  
" Is there someone you would like to introduce to me? Maybe this mysterious dragon?" Pan pointed out the way past obvious reason.  
  
" Don't you speak to him like that," Started out Midnight.  
  
" OH, so it's a "him" now is it?" Sarcasm dripping in her voice.  
  
" As I was saying when I was rudely interrupted, he is my Brother.  
  
" YOU HAVE A BROTHER!" Exclaimed Pan.  
  
*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*  
  
OOOHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Suspense, do smell? I have great news! I started playing Final Fantasy 10, against Tinisha's orders.  
  
" It wasn't my orders, the doctor said you would have popped a head vein if you had anymore stress, so don't look at my for the scape goat."  
  
I only have about 2 hours left!! So, I'll tell you what happens in the end if you mail me at bsbcat182@hotmail.com I shall be waiting. 


	6. new seceret found.....

Okay, Midnight and me are still in a fight, so don't count on seeing her for awhile..  
  
READ, I COMMAND YOU READ I SAY RRRRRREEEEEAAAAADDDDDDD!!!!! And we will get to an agreement I swear on it!  
  
********************  
  
" Wow, I brother. I kind of wish I had one too." She looked up at the towering male. He was way taller than Midnight, but had that majestic look on him.  
  
" Not really, he can be a, what do you humans say? Oh yea, a pain in the butt." She started giggling.  
  
" I heard that." Came a big loud deep voice.  
  
" Sorry great King." Midnight bowed.  
  
" Chosen one, please bow to him. He is the King." Pleaded Midnight. She knew better than to talk back to her.  
  
" You should have told me you were coming. I could have had a celebration in honor of you coming back. It's been so long since the kingdom last saw you." He changed back to his tiger form. He too was a white and black tiger.  
  
" I think it better for the people to see you in your have tiger human form." He suggested as he did the same.  
  
" Sure." They both changed into human form, but their skin was the fur color they originally had.  
  
" and we walk to the kingdom." The King demanded.  
  
" Just one question my Lord, what pray tell is your name?" Pan asked. She knew Kings licked that kind of talk because she read a lot of old books about King Arthur.  
  
" Glad to see you still have you manners human. My name is King Lunar. But since you are my sister's friend, you can call me Lunar for short." He said as he took the lead.  
  
" Thank you my lord." Pan took a little curtsy. As they got closer and closer to the kingdom walls, they all heard the hustle and bustle of the town. When they got to the gate. Pan found a moat surrounding the castle walls, and the gate was up. Then all of a sudden, out of nowhere, the King took a breath and made a bellowise roar. The guard looked over the wall from the top and soon ran to the hitch that made the gate fell. After they walked across the gate, everyone near looked like Midnight and Lunar, but they were all orange and back just like the Bengal tigers. As they walked by, the people took notice and bowed at their presence. Once they entered the main part of the castle, which just happens to be the middle of the castle walls, was Lunar's living courters. It was a lush place, full of decorations.  
  
" Welcome to my home." He presented.  
  
" And human, I never got your name." He insisted.  
  
" Well great King, my name is Pan." She bowed again.  
  
" Well Lady Pan, what brings you here into the heart of Tigaria?"  
  
" First of all, I am the chosen one. Second of all, I am on a journey with your sister to get back to my dimension." Once again she bowed after answering. His eyes widened a bit.  
  
" So, you are the chosen one. I would have expected a tiger." Lazily he said. She was way beyond mad now.  
  
" LOOK, JUST BECAUSE I AM NOT A TIGER DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN CRITIZE ME. I AM A SAI-JIN, ONE OF THE MOST POWERFULLEST SPECISES HERE. SO I WOULDN'T BE MAKING FUN OF ME MR. LUNAR "I AM THE BESTEST PERSON HERE JUST BECAUSE I AM A TIGER AND A WHITE ONE TO BE SPECIFIC"! SO BACK OFF BUDDY!" Her face was red after that.  
  
" And spunk too. I like that." He walked away.  
  
" Hey, isn't he sapose to argue back with me." Asked Pan.  
  
" He is a very understandable person. He respects the believes of all of his people." He said back more calmly than she was a minute ago when Pan was yelling at her brother.  
  
" We need to stock up our supplies and go to bed, we leave in 5 days." Was all she said as she lead the was towards the bedroom wing of Lunar's own little castle inside a castle.  
  
" Well, what an interesting day." Sighed Pan. She was glad it was almost over.  
  
" then, she heard footsteps rushing down the hall. Midnight and Pan looked back to see who it was. It was a younger male. His age was about 10-15 years of age.  
  
" LADY MIDNIGHT, LADY MIDNIGHT! THE GORGONS ARE ATTAKING THE CASTLE AGAIN, WE MUST QUICKLY GET TO THE ARMERY AND DRAG WEAPONS!" He screamed.  
  
" Go worn my brother of their attack. The chosen one and myself will advance to the amery. Quickly now. Back to work chosen one." Pan yawned and followed Midnight.  
  
" There goes my sleep." She complained.  
  
********************  
  
Short chapter I know, but longer ones shall come. Oh yes, ones that are longer shall some indeed. YOU WAIT AND SEE! I am very lonely (. 


	7. Trunks VS marron.........

Okay, I know it's been quite some time before I got the new chapter out by school has been KILLER! I think it's a big conspiracy from the CIA. Anywho here's the next chapter of Female Power!  
  
********************  
  
" Who are the Gorgons anyway?"  
  
" They are a fearsome race bent of destroying everything in their path. The last encounter we had 2 years ago was not a pretty site to behold." Midnight quieted down.  
  
@@@(Flashback)@@@  
  
People were running everywhere. Midnight came running out of the inner castle next to her mother, father, and bother. They all had spears or swords in their hands trying to help the army. 50 Gorgons were there and the army was but of only 150. Most of the army were gone to senseless fighting. Bloodshed was everywhere. It was on the ground. It was in the air. And it was mostly cat blood. By the time Midnight and her family got there, 75 men were left on their side and only 25 Gorgons were left. While Midnight was running towards the battle seen, she heard a primal scream come from one of the Gorgons. They are monkey like things, mostly looking like baboons. Just before her and her brother bot there, her fearless father pushed them onto a near by cart and shoved them down the hill that was opposite to the fighting. The last glimpse Midnight had was her father and mother standing there, with proud looks on their faces just before a Gorgon jumped the parents from behind. By the time Midnight and Lunar got back from their cart ride, half of the city lay in ruins and only 25% of the army was left, but when Midnight went to look for her mother's and father's bodies, she only found corpuses with their heads cut off. Gorgons were known to take the head off the bodies of their enemies' great leaders and hang them up in a cave near by their city just to show how great they are. The next day they had a funeral for her mother and father. Neither Lunar nor Midnight shed tears because they both knew their parents died an honorable death.  
  
$$$(End of flashback)$$$  
  
" HELLO MIDNIGHT! I HAVE BEEN WAVING MY HAND IN FRONT OF YOUR FACE FOR THE PAST WHO KNOWS HOW MANY SECONDS, LETS GO!" Pan screamed.  
  
" Alright jeez." And with that they both ran towards the armory room.  
  
" I don't need any weapons, I have my very own. Catch you on the battlefield." And Pan ran off.  
  
" I hope so friend, I hope so."  
  
********************  
  
" Oh Pan I hope your doing okay, if anything happened to her, I wouldn't know what I would do." Trunks said as he was sitting in his work office. Just then I door opened and Marron walked in. She was wearing a skimpy skirt that was red, and a white shirt that barley touched her belly button.  
  
" Hi Trunks, wanna go do something better than sitting around rotting your brain?" she asked seductively as she walked over with a swing in her hips. He hair, a sandy blonde color, swished and swayed as she sat on Trunks's lap looking at him.  
  
" Well, what do you say?" she was really close to his face. He was blushing. Just before her lips touched his he disappered and reappeared right next to his desk.  
  
" Are you a chicken, or just playing hard to get?" she got up and walked towards him again. (Stupid bit**) he sweat dropped.  
  
" THERE'S ANOTHER WOMAN IN YOUR LIFE ISN'T THERE I KNEW IT YOU @#$%^&*!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
" WHO IS IT I WANT TO KNOW SO I CAN KICK HER SORRY ASS TRYING TO MESS WITH MY BOYFRIEND!" He hesitated, looking around the room for a good diversion.  
  
"I SAID WHO IS IT *** DAMN**!"(Sorry, my mom looks at my stories to check for profanity. . )  
  
She grabbed him by the shirt.  
  
" Ummmmmmm….."  
  
" Either you tell me, or someone gets another whole in their ass, and there is no such thing as anesthetic." He still was looking at him.  
  
" If pawn." He mumbled.  
  
" WHO!" she yelled right in his face.  
  
" PAN OKAY THERE HAPPY!" Marron let go of him and Trunks put his hand on his mouth knowing he said too much.  
  
" Fine, but when she comes back I am so going to kick her ass into the next dimension so hard and fast, she will think her own father did it. And then, you will be ALL mine. Oh yea, and you better watch your back." She brushed past him but hitting her shoulder to his and stomping away. The door slammed shut so hard the hinges almost came off.  
  
" Oh man, what am I going to do. Pan, I wish I knew you were okay…" and he stared into space.  
  
********************  
  
DONE IN ONE NIGHT BOO YA GRANDMA! So, you all must review and so I can finish this story and win a CONTEST I hope, I mean I am a sucky writer and I don't deserve all the reviews I so graciously got! WWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh look at pink bunny, hi Mr. Bunny, how are you?  
  
" Stupid medication, she's going to be like this for awhile folks, just ignore it." ( Dragon Queen runs around with the pink bunny chasing her)  
  
GET AWAY NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! OH YM GOD BARNEY AND THE TELETUBBIES THEIR ALL AFTER ME STUPID CIA AND FBI YOU ALL SUCK WITH YOUR STUPID ABBREVIATIONS! AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
" _" 


	8. Sorry... please don't be mad at me.........

Hey gang! Sorry to say that I won't be typing in awhile, school is almost over and the teachers are giving some final tests and there's going to be no mercy because they quote" Want us to be ready for the 8 grade."….and I really have to study really hard .. So, chapters won't be out for awhile and I am taking suggestions in female power on what to happen next. First 10 people to e mail me at bsbcat182@hotmail.com will be on my mailing list and will see new chapters 1 day before anyone else!!!! Please don't be mad at me about the testing thing, it's all the DAMNED TO HELL BY ME teachers. O_o. anywho, please sit tight and wait and I will promise they will be big chapters. And remember, teachers are hired by the CIA to take over our heads to fill them with things we probably will never use in the future. Thank you, that is all!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And please review all of my chapters even though they are old because I am in a contest with my friend to see how many reviews we can get. Help the best candidate to win! Bye bye!  
  
" Bye. I'll miss you all." Tinisha starts to cry.  
  
Stupid drama queen.  
  
" Man, if I don't get an award for this, there is no mercy!" 


	9. bad bad bad little gorillas...

Okay, I know it's been forever since I wrote something so here's the next chapter in Female Power. And I hope some of you who ACTUALLY read this part to know there is a fanfiction contest held by Vegeta Goddess. Just look her up and ask her to be in her fanfiction contest. Please enter!  
  
********************  
  
Pan ran as fast as she could go to the castle top to see just what they were going against. As she ran to the very top of the stairs a great huge wooden door was in her way. She started knocking on it rather hardly but no one came to open the door. It, she just tore the door off its hinges and put it back on where it was hoping it would stay on. There were lots of people up there that looked like Midnight, but there were orange and black, not white and black. Some were archers and some have fire arrows ready to launch.  
  
" Where are the Gorgons?" I asked a tiger person that was closest to me.  
  
" They are coming. Pretty soon, you'll see dust coming far from the north. And that is them, the horrible Gorgons. You can't miss them." He said and then he turned around and left Pan to her-own wondering. Pan walked slowly to the edge of the castle walls. She had to shove; I mean push through 5 other tiger cats just to see the northern path. After two minutes of looking someone tried to open the wooden door, and it just fell straight down. The person that was standing behind the door was Midnight. She held a spear looking thing in her hand.  
  
" All right, who did this?" No one said anything. They just looked at her. Once again Pan shoved her way through the crowd, and raised her hand.  
  
" I kind of did." She admitted. Midnight stared coldly at her.  
  
" WELL, NO ONE WOULD OPEN THE DOOR! WHAT DID YOU EXPECT ME TO DO, WAIT FOR AN INVITATION?" Midnight sighed and beckoned with her as " never mind". Then, all of a sudden, the earth started to tremble and Midnight ran past Pan to see the dust cloud slowly coming over the horizon.  
  
" Oh man, is that them?" Midnight slowly shook her head in an up and down way. Pan saw the miserable look on Midnight's face. It was hard for her to see her this way so she decided to fix it with her sweet attitude. She walked on the falling door and looked at everyone else. They too, had sad lost looks on their faces probably knowing this was their last day to be alive.  
  
" All right you big sacks of fur and gut, listen here. All of you are pathetic as ever. Just sitting going to….. " try" your best hoping you will win. Well, as a matter of fact, I know you all are going to win. So, put those pathetic sad faces away and put on proud, determined, faces on. Because I know, you can kick those Gorgons' asses." When she was finished, everyone was looking at her like she was plum crazy. Then, in the back of the crowd, she heard on singular clapping sound. Then one more joined, then 5, then 25. Before she knew it, everyone was clapping, even Lunar who walked up behind her right in the middle of her speech.  
  
" Well done Miss. Pan. Very….. inspirational." Lunar said as he walked out more from the shadows of the stairs.  
  
" Oh my, I didn't know you were listening." Pan faked her blushing.  
  
" Well, what do you think men, are we gonna beat them?" Asked Lunar. An uproar went throughout the soldiers.  
  
"Good, now get ready archers and when they get closer, fire archers, that's where you come in. Got it? Good." Explained Lunar. As everyone waited anxiously for the arriving battle, Pan got an idea. ( I wish I got more of those more often.)  
  
" Okay, I've got an idea. First, when you guys start shooting at them, I'll fly to the back and blast them all away with a little surprise my Grandpa taught me, but I need to know when to go. You guys need to signal me some how to tell me when they are in position." She said proudly. It's not everyday the light bulb in your head goes on in important events. (Another inside joke for you Laurie.)  
  
" I will do it." Said one of the archers. Then he held up a horn that looked like a real horn off of some poor animals' head.  
  
" Blast them with what?" Midnight asked not knowing what the hell she was talking about.  
  
" You'll see, it's like the bestest plan I've had in like EVER!"  
  
************(You didn't think I was done yet, did you?)*********  
  
" Dear, would you come inside, it's time for dinner." Krillin said. Marron has been training for something ever since that run in with Trunks at his office. He knew his daughter has become a slut, but this is rather rational.  
  
" Not until I am stronger than Pan." She yelled back doing some punches and kicks to an imaginary enemy.  
  
" Fine, then starve." And with that, he walked inside.  
  
'That stupid Pan, she thinks she's so great with her super human monkey strength.' Marron thought to herself.  
  
" This time, I'll kick her monkey @$$!" That time she said it out loud. After smirking to herself, thinking about all the cruel things she would do to Pan. Then started to train some more.  
  
********************  
  
The Gorgons were running with all their strength. Pan now could see the first line of the ugly gorillas.  
  
" Alright, does everyone know what they are doing?" Everyone nodded. Just before Pan flew off to go behind the enemy, Midnight put her hand on Pan's shoulder.  
  
" Good luck Pan. May the spirit of my people guide you to victory." Pan smiled back and jumped off the high castle tower and flew to the right of it and hid in the bushes next to the dirt road. The same dirt road the Gorgons would be taking.  
  
Everyone at the castle gasped from seeing such a site! A person just FLEW away. They had no more time to think when the Gorgons let out an unmistakable roar.  
  
" That's our cue! FIRE!" Screamed Lunar. The fire archers let one batch of arrows fly threw the air. It hit 3 Gorgons and they fell, never to get up again.  
  
" Someone blow the horn!" Yelled Midnight. The young archer took in a huge breath of air and blew as hard as he could.  
  
" ARCHERS, KEEP GOING!" commanded Lunar.  
  
********************  
  
Pan heard the tremendous, triumphant sound of the horn. She immediately flew out of the bushes and started her attack without any Gorgons seeing or hearing her.  
  
" Ka…ma…ha…ma…. HHHHHHAAAAAAA!" She screamed not caring if the enemy heard her or not, they were doomed anyway. The powerful blue beam of energy hit the left side of the army and then she moved to her right killing them all in one hit. When she had finished, only 20 remained out of 150. She ran in with super speed and stared different combos of attacks to diminish the rest of the army. After Pan killed 10, the fire archers took care of the rest. After Pan saw that all of the filthy Gorgons were dead, she plopped on the ground taking in big breaths of air. She could hear the yelling and cheering coming from the castle top.  
  
" YES WE DID IT!" yelled Pan from the ground to the castle top. She got up and flew to the top, where everyone was having a party for the distruction of the Gorgons.  
  
" SILENCE!" yelled Lunar," I say we have a party in for the remembrance of the people who died form the Gorgons and now the people who beat the Gorgons. And we can't forget Pan, out gracious inspirational speaker, you shall get a victory prize later. COME to the dining hall." Everyone pored out the castle top and downstairs.  
  
" HEY WAIT! ME FIRST ME FFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIRRRRRRRSSSSSSSTTTTTTT!!!!" screamed Pan as she tried to shove past all the people on the staircase.  
  
***( hee hee…)***  
  
  
  
DONE MUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!  
  
" that's not funny anymore."  
  
Shut up, yes it is… 


	10. a title that doesn't give everything awa...

Okay finally I have time to do something. School has been a pain in the butt and softball games and practices go on forever and ever and ever! SO finally here's a next chapter for Female Power! YAY ^_^.  
  
Ah yes Vegeta Goddess said I should write a fluff part in my Changeling story! Please e-mail me if you think I should! Danke Danke!  
  
  
  
And a big apology goes out to Chibi Kenie. You guys don't know what happened but I admit I was wrong and I should have listened, and Laurie, I hope you're reading this.  
  
  
  
  
  
********************  
  
Everyone was in the dining hall talking about the second defeat of the Gorgons. Some of the army men started to chat about what happened to them while the fight was going on. Midnight, Pan, and Lunar were all sitting at the table's end in the front of all the people. King Lunar rose with a cup. The men immediately stopped talking and looked at the King to see what he would say.  
  
" The battle today, was the greatest we have ever had!" was his opening sentence. Men started to cheer then it died down.  
  
" But thanks to the Chosen One, we won with great pride and honor. We will now start to train and become faster and stronger than we were ever before. Our armada will be vast and the strongest in the whole nation!" He proclaimed. The wild uproar echoed throughout the dinning hall.  
  
(One hour later.)  
  
Kitchen workers had just finished getting the entire empty plates and cups. Some men have left but others still wanted to drink and talk. Pan, Midnight, and King Lunar had just left the dinning hall into the propitiated part of the castle where only trusted personal of the King could go.  
  
" So where are we going again?" Pan asked still confused. Lunar sighed.  
  
" We are going to my trusted magician. He is going to help you get home. Midnight has already told me that you came from another dimension." Lunar explained.  
  
" Well I could have very well told you your Majesty." Pan wined. Even here people still treat her like a baby.  
  
" I trust you, but I don't know if you would tell me the truth or not so my little sister told me. You know sister and brothers always get along and tell each other the truth. It's one of our codes here for the people to live inside my kingdom." Pan stifled a laugh. King Lunar heard it and turned around.  
  
" Are you mocking me kingdom's laws? Are they not good enough for the Chosen One?" he was just about to yell but a king must keep his cool. Pan straightened.  
  
" Why no Your Majesty. I respect all of your laws and the time that I am here I will abide to them all. Its just I was laughing because some friends of mine that are in the other dimension, who are brother and sister, don't get along very well." The King coughed and continued his stiff walking pattern to the Magician's part of the castle. The Kind stopped in front of a door with a weird symbol on it. It was a crescent moon with a bottle of some kind of potion next to it. Then a wand and broom stick in between.  
  
" My trusted man are you in?" it was some kind of password the King said just incase if it was an intruder. If you listened carefully, you could hear the sound of a footstep followed but a thump. It was most likely a walking stick of some sort or the magician had a wooden leg. The door slowly opened.  
  
" Ah, my good King," he spoke as his head peeked around the door," do come in, do come in." he was a weird old man-tiger. His brilliant orange on his coat now a dull color and his distinctive strips are almost gray. He was bent over and leaning on a walking stick.  
  
" Now, Chosen One, your Majesty has told me that you are from another dimension. Correct?" his voice was very raspy. Pan nodded slightly.  
  
" Good, good, and you want to go back. Correct?" Pan nodded again.  
  
(A/N is it just me or does he sound like Guen Kahn from Outlaw Star? Okay I'm getting freaked out.)  
  
" I think I have the right spell, but I have just one question left. Are you sure you want to go? We could really need you here. And if you left Midnight would have to stay. The scriptures form out ancient people say that a chosen one will come and then leave. They also said you would have a guardian. Then it states if the Chosen One dies, leaves outside of our nation, or just doesn't want their guardian they can't have him/her. You must chose." The old man started to sound a little winded from him big speech. But it could just be old age. You can never tell. Midnight stepped forward.  
  
" No Magician, she does have other choices. I don't care what old people said along time ago. Where ever my Master goes I go. It's been part of my family's tradition. The scriptures say that the Chosen One's guardian is from my family. And neither you nor anybody can change my mind. Where ever Pan goes I go! I will never leave her side." And with that her mind was set. Pan sniffled.  
  
" Oh Midnight, that was wonderful." Pan started to cry anime style.  
  
" Are you sure you want to go with this sister? You know if you go you can never come back." Her brother was worried. They have been always together and never have been split over a long period of time. Midnight turned to face her only brother, her only family left.  
  
" Brother you know I love you, but it's my destiny. I need to fulfill what I was born to do." Midnight started to cry and ran forward to give her brother one last hug.  
  
" Remember sister, never give up and keep your honor and pride with you at all times." He whispered in her ear.  
  
" You guys stop it." Pan kept on crying. She finally gave up and joined in on the group hug.  
  
(A/N kinda makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside don't it?)  
  
The old man coughed. They broke apart and blushed.  
  
" As I was saying, I can transport you back. Not let me get my book and ingredients. Chat amongst yourselves while I get them." And he hobbled off.  
  
" Ah yes Pan, there is a question that has been bugging me. How did you defeat the Gorgons? I didn't manage to see it." Lunar asked  
  
" Oh, you mean my Kamahamaha wave? Its called Ki, and it allows use to make power beams of energy. Like so." And she produces a small Ki ball in her hand.  
  
" Interesting." And the King began to think. The old man wobbled back with his arms full of potions and scrolls.  
  
" No this is going to take cooperation from the both of you."  
  
***(Meanwhile back on Earth err DBZ time dimension err, you know what I'm talking about.)***  
  
Dende was watering the plants when the room of Spirit and Time's computer started to blink on and off and make high-pitched sounds.  
  
(A/N I can't remember the name of that room. And that high pitch sound, kinda reminds me of someone else I know. CONNIE! O.o)  
  
" What the..." he mumbled to himself. He ran over and sat down in the chair. The computer kept on telling him abnormal happenings are going to well umm HAPPEN! MUHAHAHAHAH! ^_^  
  
Dende started typing and it said the dimension was a space of time where a different spicies lived there.  
  
" That's weird." then a box popped up on the computer saying something was arriving in one hour. He didn't know if it was evil or if it was on their side. Meaning Vegeta was actually good now.  
  
(A/N but we all love it when he acts all 'bad ass' like. * drool* ^_^)  
  
Dende imedititly sent out a mental connection to all of the Z worriers.  
  
"HEY! Can you guys hear me? Testing one two three. TESTING!"  
  
" YES I can hear you, what is it Dende?" Trunks asked.  
  
" Well, you could be like Vegeta and think this is like a good thing." They all heard Vegeta snort with impatience.  
  
" The computer to the Room of Spirit and Time just told me something is coming in the next hour. I don't know if it's good or evil." There was a bit of silence.  
  
" Okay, everyone get ready and we met in 30 minutes on top of Dende's lookout to warm up for whatever is coming back, lets just hope its my little Pan." Gohan trailed off.  
  
********************  
  
And a big apology goes out to Chibi Kenie. You guys don't know what happened but I admit I was wrong and I should have listened, and Laurie, I hope you're reading this.  
  
  
  
  
  
YAY! I've gots another one done! Yippee for me ^_^ Anywho I have a game on Sept. 24 wish me luck!  
  
" YEA and I will be there for anyone who knows where Kirsten lives!"  
  
SHUSH! They're listening.  
  
" Who???"  
  
THE CIA MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! * and she runs off to get her tin foil hat.*  
  
" Oh man there she goes again."  
  
SHOUT OUTS!  
  
Big one goes to Chibi Kenie always giving me the stupidest ideas ( as in funny stupid not bad stupid) and then using them I LOVE YOU LAURIE! O.o  
  
Another one goes out to Vegeta Goddess! She is so COOL! I mean sometimes we transfer ideas for stories and she is always listening to me! She has been giving me big support since the beginning when I wasn't too sure on what people like to read! THANK YOU! *hug hug hug*  
  
My last one goes out to Rini Saiy-jin! She talks to me and tells me some pointers on what I need to fix and what were incredibly good ideas! XOXOXXOXOXOXOX!  
  
Very very last goes out to all the people who hate my stories or love my stories. Its doesn't matter! As long as you keep on reviewing and telling me what you love or hate really helps! I mean its not like I LOVE flamers, but they are ways to make NICE TOASTY PIZZA! *ahem* actually sometimes flames are okay, as long as they TRY to make them nice!  
  
VERY very last goes to all the people who reviewed once or review regularly, there's so many I can't say them all but you guys are one of my favorite people! I love you all!  
  
WHEN LIFE GIVES YOU LEMONS, CHUCK THEM AT SOMEONE; POINT AND LAUGH!  
  
MUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA *gasp* HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH *gasp* HA! 


	11. SPECIAL AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ AND RE...

Okay lots of people are giving me bad reviews on Female Power. THAT'S really depressing. And I just wanted to say that I loath Marron so much because I can't imagine Trunks with Marron. It just grosses me out for some ODD reason. OH I KNOW! Maybe because I'M FUCKING HUMAN FOR GODS SAKE! I can like or dislike whomever I want. I have my own thoughts and mind, and no one can change my mind once its set! Once my mind is set NO ONE can change it. Either you guys can't realize that or I take this story down. Either one, make sure this choice is the one you want. You can either write a review for the story telling me, or you can email me at bsbcat182@hotmail.com please make the right choice.  
  
  
  
I trust all of you to make the right choice and the one you really want. If you hate my story so much it pisses you off whenever you read it then tell me nicely you think I should put this story down; or if you like or love my story then fine, tell me to keep it. I can't take all this bullshit that's coming in. sorry for all the cussing its just people need to flame a little NICER! It would be nice you know.  
  
  
  
SO! The more responses I get the more I will think about it. If I get a few, then screw it, it is coming down entirely.  
  
  
  
Sorry for being to depressing to folks, but it just makes me mad that people can't handle the fact that they don't like Marron/ Trunks stories and can't handle the fact maybe they aren't like you and love Marron to death and wish everyone should love her. I haven't even seen DBGT yet; it doesn't come out in the USA until 2004.  
  
  
  
SO! Please respond or else you might regret it..  
  
Author,  
  
Kirsten H. 


	12. Marron is going down!

Another chapter for Female Power! This is going to be one of the greatest chapters I have ever done!  
  
Ah yes and I don't own DBZ but I wish. then I would make Vegeta love bunnies and have some armada of bunnies help him take over the Earth. * Starts to daydream of making a story similar to that. *  
  
Please don't sew me, all you would get is a computer and a Kuroneko-Sama plush ^_^  
  
  
  
***WARNING***  
  
Severe Marron bashing. If you like Marron please turn away now. This is strictly a Trunks/Pan chapter. You have been warned, I repeat you have been warned. If you flame me and you didn't read this, then you are the stupidest and saddest person I know. Thank you and enjoy this chapter. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
********************  
  
(We start this chapter with Pan and Midnight.)  
  
" The potion is almost done, just a few more minutes." The old man said.  
  
"So this 'KI' you have been talking about, can anyone do it?" Lunar asked intrigued.  
  
" Well, I'm part saiyjin and some humans can. Maybe, but I couldn't teach you I really don't know how my father taught me."  
  
A/N seriously I don't know how you train to lean KI I haven't really seen DBGT yet, it doesn't come out in the Americas until 2004, so DON'T SEW ME!  
  
" And what about your changing thing. It seems pretty. weird to me. I've never met anyone, with the exception of Oolong and Pu'ar, who could actually change and keep in the form as long as you want." Pan asked, it was a true mystery to her.  
  
A/N I know that Oolong and Pu'ar has a time limit when they change.  
  
" Well, the changing does come with the blood of our ancestors. But I really don't know if you, a human, could." Lunar explained. Pan got an idea.  
  
" Could you teach me how to change into a tiger, and nothing else?" Pan trembled her lip and gave the puppy eyes.  
  
A/N I don't know about you but the puppy eyes seem to wear off after you turn into a teenager.  
  
" Well, I guess there's no harm in it. you are the chosen one." Lunar suggested.  
  
" Alright, the first thing you need to do is to imagine the thing you want to change into in your head. Since you don't really want to change into anything else, you really REALLY need to concentrate just on the tiger form." Midnight explained. Pan closed her eyes and put a picture of an orange Bengal tiger in her head.  
  
" Next, you need to gather your energy inside your stomach and hold it."  
  
A/N kind of like when Gohan taught Videl to fly in that one episode.  
  
Pan nodded her head in response. Midnight finished the rest,  
  
" Now really consintrate on the tiger form and let your power go!" Pan thought on the beautiful and majestic picture of a Bengal tiger. A white flash came and the sound of bones cracking emitted from Pan's standing point. When the flash was gone there stood Pan, in the form of a Bengal Tiger.  
  
" Bravo Miss. Pan, you have seemed to master the techniuqe for the first time. But I have to admit you had me deathly worried." But Pan didn't seem to move at all she was frozen. Then an unmistakable smile came to you furry little kitty lips. She started to prance around the room and purr while she was doing so.  
  
" Quite happy I see Chosen One?" Pan ran over to Midnight and nodded ferociously. After five minutes, the big shock has warned off and Pan wondered how to change back. Pan looked at Midnight and tilted her head sideways in confusion. Midnight stood there for a minute until a little weak voice spoke in her head  
  
" How do I change back?" it was Pan's voice.  
  
" Oh well its just like changing into a tiger, but you think of yourself instead of the animal." Pan nodded and closed her eyes. The white flash came again and Pan was there, standing with a proud smirk on her face.  
  
" AH HA!" the old man proclaimed. He walked out from one of his rooms with two goblets of some weird pink potion.  
  
A/M pink.*shudder*  
  
" Now all you have to do is to drink the potion." Midnight looked one more time at her brother. He was smiling. He was really proud his sister was sticking to her word and staying with the Chosen One.  
  
" Good luck sister. And please don't ever forget what kind of blood flows through your veins." Midnight gave the best smile she could but she was hurting inside.  
  
" Well Chosen One, now I get you meet your family." Pan nodded happily and saluted to Lunar.  
  
"Sayonara!" and they both drank the potion. In a blinding black flash, they were gone.  
  
(Back on the outside. And oh yeah, Midnight is in her tiger form now.)  
  
Dende was sitting at the controls of the Room of Spirit and Time. It was beeping and saying at the same time that something was coming.  
  
" EVERYONE! IT'S COMING!" Dende ran from his chair to stand with the others. Goku was wearing his traditional fighting gi and Vegeta of course was wearing his ever so famous blue spandex.  
  
A/N I have worn spandex before and it itches like heck when you sweat, and I have never ever seen Vegeta scratch his butt. How do you figure that?!  
  
Gohan was wearing his SaiyaMan outfit and Yamcha was wearing his orange gi he got from traning with the West Ki. Trunks was wearing the blue spandex suit like his father but he had some armor on his chest. Marron was just wearing jean shorts and a baggy read shirt that said " Pie!Pie!"  
  
A/N BOY does he look sexy when he wears that! Sorry I'm still disrupting your reading! *bows*  
  
The door started to slowly open and white mist was emitting from the doors. Two figures' shadows were in the mist standing there.  
  
" Steady." Goku warned them. The figure and its shorter companion came walking. When the smoke cleared they all gasped.  
  
" PAN!" Gohan ran forward and hugged his little girl.  
  
" DADDY!" she hugged him back. After Gohan set her down Midnight growled. Gohan backed away some.  
  
" Um Pan, do you know my policy on pets? Because this technically draws the line." Midnight growled some more.  
  
" Uh dad, this isn't what it seems. Midnight, change." Midnight began to take form of her usual tiger/human state with all of her fighting gear on.  
  
" Oh my gosh. What is she... I mean it I mean," Pan interrupted,  
  
" She is a tiger changeling. And she is my protector. In her land I am the Chosen One and she is my protector." Midnight nodded. She walked up to Gohan and stretched her hand out.  
  
" Nice to meet you Gohan-San. I am very delighted to met you." After the handshake she bowed in respect. Everyone then came up to tell Pan how much he or she missed her with the exception of Vegeta, but we love him anyway! Pan saw Trunks standing in the back with Marron smiling at her. She started to walk towards him when Marron walked in her path. When Marron finally got to Pan everyone went quiet.  
  
" Pan I'm really sorry that I made fun of the Saiyan race. And I apologize." Pan's eye's started to water and they ran into a hug.  
  
A/N don't be fooled by this scene. It gets better, trust me *evil music starts to play*  
  
Right before they separated from the hug, Marron whispered in her ear,  
  
" Trunks is mine now." Pan shoved her back.  
  
" WHAT THE HELL!?" Pan screamed. Marron had an evil smirk on her face. Midnight ran to Pan's side seeing her anger.  
  
" Yes, Trunks is mine and there's nothing you can do about it. And call your stupid little kitty away. So why don't you go crying home to mommy and daddy so we can all get on with our meaningful lives." Trunks just rose an eyebrow.  
  
" That's pretty funny. Plus the fact that I'm three times stronger than you might make you a little nervous." Marron chuckled.  
  
" Laughing because no one will go to your funeral Marron?" Pan asked finding new sarcasm.  
  
" Laughing because I too have been training while you were gone." Pan smirked, then got in a fighting stance. Marron following suit. Gohan came between them.  
  
" Now now ladies can't we just figure this out the adult way?" Gohan asked. Pan's face got stern.  
  
" Stand back father, this is between me and Marron." Trunks walked past Marron and stood next to Gohan.  
  
" Pan, Marron please. Why can't we figure this out some other way. Both of you guys still haven't asked me out yet." Pan looked at him right in the eyes. Her sight piercing his heart. If looks could kill Trunks would already be six feet under.  
  
" This is bigger than you father. this is the fight for Trunk's heart and for pride. You of all people should understand this. For are more Saiyan then I will ever be." Gohan sighed and stood back afraid of seeing the outcome. Trunks followed Gohan.  
  
" Chosen One are you sure you want to fight. Just give the word and I can have her ripped to unrecognizable pieces." Midnight pleaded.  
  
" Stand back with my father. And Grandpa, please don't try to interfere. This is my fight and I plan on winning." Midnight sighed in frustration and stood next to Goku.  
  
" HA! You winning Pan. That's just plain hilarious." Marron sneered.  
  
" Bring it on freak!"  
  
********************  
  
MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH *evil music starts to play* Cliffhanger cliffhanger! Actually I'm just really lazy! And busy. And next chapter I will have Marron's ass in the ground I promise!  
  
*Tinisha pops out from fax machine with a flag that says PAN on it*  
  
" that fax machine has way more room then that STUPID GAMEBOY!" * my eyes widen and thunder claps in the back ground*  
  
DON'T YOU EVER EVER DISS ON NINTENDO! (stuffs her back in fax machine and sends her to Germany.) REVIEW! 


	13. LET THE MARRON BASHING START please read...

Another chapter for Female Power! This is going to be one of the greatest chapters I have ever done!  
  
Ah yes and I don't own DBZ but I wish. then I would make Vegeta love bunnies and have some armada of bunnies help him take over the Earth. * Starts to daydream of making a story similar to that. *  
  
Please don't sew me, all you would get is a computer and a Kuroneko-Sama plush ^_^  
  
  
  
***WARNING***  
  
Severe Marron bashing. If you like Marron please turn away now. This is strictly a Trunks/Pan chapter. You have been warned, I repeat you have been warned. If you flame me and you didn't read this, then you are the stupidest and saddest person I know. Thank you and enjoy this chapter. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
********************  
  
(We start this chapter with Pan and Midnight.)  
  
" The potion is almost done, just a few more minutes." The old man said.  
  
"So this 'KI' you have been talking about, can anyone do it?" Lunar asked intrigued.  
  
" Well, I'm part saiyjin and some humans can. Maybe, but I couldn't teach you I really don't know how my father taught me."  
  
A/N seriously I don't know how you train to lean KI I haven't really seen DBGT yet, it doesn't come out in the Americas until 2004, so DON'T SEW ME!  
  
" And what about your changing thing. It seems pretty. weird to me. I've never met anyone, with the exception of Oolong and Pu'ar, who could actually change and keep in the form as long as you want." Pan asked, it was a true mystery to her.  
  
A/N I know that Oolong and Pu'ar has a time limit when they change.  
  
" Well, the changing does come with the blood of our ancestors. But I really don't know if you, a human, could." Lunar explained. Pan got an idea.  
  
" Could you teach me how to change into a tiger, and nothing else?" Pan trembled her lip and gave the puppy eyes.  
  
A/N I don't know about you but the puppy eyes seem to wear off after you turn into a teenager.  
  
" Well, I guess there's no harm in it. you are the chosen one." Lunar suggested.  
  
" Alright, the first thing you need to do is to imagine the thing you want to change into in your head. Since you don't really want to change into anything else, you really REALLY need to concentrate just on the tiger form." Midnight explained. Pan closed her eyes and put a picture of an orange Bengal tiger in her head.  
  
" Next, you need to gather your energy inside your stomach and hold it."  
  
A/N kind of like when Gohan taught Videl to fly in that one episode.  
  
Pan nodded her head in response. Midnight finished the rest,  
  
" Now really consintrate on the tiger form and let your power go!" Pan thought on the beautiful and majestic picture of a Bengal tiger. A white flash came and the sound of bones cracking emitted from Pan's standing point. When the flash was gone there stood Pan, in the form of a Bengal Tiger.  
  
" Bravo Miss. Pan, you have seemed to master the techniuqe for the first time. But I have to admit you had me deathly worried." But Pan didn't seem to move at all she was frozen. Then an unmistakable smile came to you furry little kitty lips. She started to prance around the room and purr while she was doing so.  
  
" Quite happy I see Chosen One?" Pan ran over to Midnight and nodded ferociously. After five minutes, the big shock has warned off and Pan wondered how to change back. Pan looked at Midnight and tilted her head sideways in confusion. Midnight stood there for a minute until a little weak voice spoke in her head  
  
" How do I change back?" it was Pan's voice.  
  
" Oh well its just like changing into a tiger, but you think of yourself instead of the animal." Pan nodded and closed her eyes. The white flash came again and Pan was there, standing with a proud smirk on her face.  
  
" AH HA!" the old man proclaimed. He walked out from one of his rooms with two goblets of some weird pink potion.  
  
A/M pink.*shudder*  
  
" Now all you have to do is to drink the potion." Midnight looked one more time at her brother. He was smiling. He was really proud his sister was sticking to her word and staying with the Chosen One.  
  
" Good luck sister. And please don't ever forget what kind of blood flows through your veins." Midnight gave the best smile she could but she was hurting inside.  
  
" Well Chosen One, now I get you meet your family." Pan nodded happily and saluted to Lunar.  
  
"Sayonara!" and they both drank the potion. In a blinding black flash, they were gone.  
  
(Back on the outside. And oh yeah, Midnight is in her tiger form now.)  
  
Dende was sitting at the controls of the Room of Spirit and Time. It was beeping and saying at the same time that something was coming.  
  
" EVERYONE! IT'S COMING!" Dende ran from his chair to stand with the others. Goku was wearing his traditional fighting gi and Vegeta of course was wearing his ever so famous blue spandex.  
  
A/N I have worn spandex before and it itches like heck when you sweat, and I have never ever seen Vegeta scratch his butt. How do you figure that?!  
  
Gohan was wearing his SaiyaMan outfit and Yamcha was wearing his orange gi he got from traning with the West Ki. Trunks was wearing the blue spandex suit like his father but he had some armor on his chest. Marron was just wearing jean shorts and a baggy read shirt that said " Pie!Pie!"  
  
A/N BOY does he look sexy when he wears that! Sorry I'm still disrupting your reading! *bows*  
  
The door started to slowly open and white mist was emitting from the doors. Two figures' shadows were in the mist standing there.  
  
" Steady." Goku warned them. The figure and its shorter companion came walking. When the smoke cleared they all gasped.  
  
" PAN!" Gohan ran forward and hugged his little girl.  
  
" DADDY!" she hugged him back. After Gohan set her down Midnight growled. Gohan backed away some.  
  
" Um Pan, do you know my policy on pets? Because this technically draws the line." Midnight growled some more.  
  
" Uh dad, this isn't what it seems. Midnight, change." Midnight began to take form of her usual tiger/human state with all of her fighting gear on.  
  
" Oh my gosh. What is she... I mean it I mean," Pan interrupted,  
  
" She is a tiger changeling. And she is my protector. In her land I am the Chosen One and she is my protector." Midnight nodded. She walked up to Gohan and stretched her hand out.  
  
" Nice to meet you Gohan-San. I am very delighted to met you." After the handshake she bowed in respect. Everyone then came up to tell Pan how much he or she missed her with the exception of Vegeta, but we love him anyway! Pan saw Trunks standing in the back with Marron smiling at her. She started to walk towards him when Marron walked in her path. When Marron finally got to Pan everyone went quiet.  
  
" Pan I'm really sorry that I made fun of the Saiyan race. And I apologize." Pan's eye's started to water and they ran into a hug.  
  
A/N don't be fooled by this scene. It gets better, trust me *evil music starts to play*  
  
Right before they separated from the hug, Marron whispered in her ear,  
  
" Trunks is mine now." Pan shoved her back.  
  
" WHAT THE HELL!?" Pan screamed. Marron had an evil smirk on her face. Midnight ran to Pan's side seeing her anger.  
  
" Yes, Trunks is mine and there's nothing you can do about it. And call your stupid little kitty away. So why don't you go crying home to mommy and daddy so we can all get on with our meaningful lives." Trunks just rose an eyebrow.  
  
" That's pretty funny. Plus the fact that I'm three times stronger than you might make you a little nervous." Marron chuckled.  
  
" Laughing because no one will go to your funeral Marron?" Pan asked finding new sarcasm.  
  
" Laughing because I too have been training while you were gone." Pan smirked, then got in a fighting stance. Marron following suit. Gohan came between them.  
  
" Now now ladies can't we just figure this out the adult way?" Gohan asked. Pan's face got stern.  
  
" Stand back father, this is between me and Marron." Trunks walked past Marron and stood next to Gohan.  
  
" Pan, Marron please. Why can't we figure this out some other way. Both of you guys still haven't asked me out yet." Pan looked at him right in the eyes. Her sight piercing his heart. If looks could kill Trunks would already be six feet under.  
  
" This is bigger than you father. this is the fight for Trunk's heart and for pride. You of all people should understand this. For are more Saiyan then I will ever be." Gohan sighed and stood back afraid of seeing the outcome. Trunks followed Gohan.  
  
" Chosen One are you sure you want to fight. Just give the word and I can have her ripped to unrecognizable pieces." Midnight pleaded.  
  
" Stand back with my father. And Grandpa, please don't try to interfere. This is my fight and I plan on winning." Midnight sighed in frustration and stood next to Goku.  
  
" HA! You winning Pan. That's just plain hilarious." Marron sneered.  
  
" Bring it on freak!"  
  
********************  
  
MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH *evil music starts to play* Cliffhanger cliffhanger! Actually I'm just really lazy! And busy. And next chapter I will have Marron's ass in the ground I promise!  
  
*Tinisha pops out from fax machine with a flag that says PAN on it*  
  
" that fax machine has way more room then that STUPID GAMEBOY!" * my eyes widen and thunder claps in the back ground*  
  
DON'T YOU EVER EVER DISS ON NINTENDO! (stuffs her back in fax machine and sends her to Germany.) REVIEW! 


	14. KICKIN' SOME ASS!

FEMALE POWER 11! Oh yea I regret to say that this story is almost finished! To answer some other questions, YES I PAN IS GOING TO WIPE THE FLOOR WITH MARRON'S FACE! ^_^  
  
LOOK I CAN COUNT! 1,2,3.uh.8,10,45,6,9,106746386, 10!  
  
Me: I'M SO SICK RIGHT NOW! AAHHHHHH! *Sneeze cough cough wheeze* Need medicine! *Looks in cabinet. It was bare* CRAP! Okay then that sucks a monkey! *Looks around nervously for Vegeta. See him off on distance coming very fast. * Ah shit O.o *Starts to run. Trips on a rock and turns over to see Vegeta staring down at her. * Me: HEY VEGETA! ^_^ *Sneezes*  
  
Vegeta: AH GERMS I'M GONNA DIE.AGAIN! *Runs in a deformed square*  
  
ME: *stands* BUT YOU CAN'T DIE YOU ARE TOO CUTE TO DIE! Like in the Majin Buu saga that was so HOTT!  
  
Vegeta: O.o . NNNUUUUUU!!!! *runs away*  
  
Me: *latches onto leg with teeth*  
  
Vegeta: AH IT'S GOT ME!  
  
WARNING WARNING! DANGER WILL ROBINSON DANGER!  
  
O.o sorry that wouldn't have been helped!  
  
For those of you with weak constitutions and who love Marron shouldn't read this chapter!  
  
For those of you who are on the "good side" and who love Trunks with Pan or just love Trunks period should stay and read this chapter!  
  
  
  
********************  
  
" Pan, I hope you like the hospital." Marron had the biggest smirk on her face.  
  
" You know what Marron, I bet if you pulled your ears out enough you might be able to pull your double heads out of your ass!" Pan exclaimed.  
  
" Lets just get this over with so I can take Trunks to the movies." Marron powered up to about Super Saiyan.  
  
" Right." Was all Pan said as she powered up to Super Saiyan. Her hair turned the most familiar blonde color and green eyes. Pan charged and rammed her knee into Marron's stomach. Then she elbowed her back sending her flying at the marble ground.  
  
" Is that all you got Marron?" Marron growled and came back flying at Pan. She charged a small KI ball and launched at Pan. When Pan doughed Marron disappeared and reappeared right next to Pan and slammed her leg into her head. Pan was flying towards the ground when she used her KI to steady her.  
  
" Ah come on Marron you have to do better than that! This isn't a real fight anymore!" Marron was getting beyond pissed now. She powered up about half way from SSJ to SSJ2.  
  
" this is getting way past serious now Pan, this is personal!" Marron came back at Pan and punched and kicked as fast as she could. Pan tried to block them all but a couple punches got by.  
  
( Bach on the ground.)  
  
Midnight was just watching with a calm face. Gohan was really fidgety. Goku was trying to comfort his son but it didn't work. And Vegeta was getting annoyed. The Saiyan Prince sighed and faded out and faded in between the girls. They were going to punch each other so Vegeta grabbed their arms tightly, wanting not to let go.  
  
" This is just ridiculous!" said the Prince.  
  
" Stay out of this Vegeta!" Pan screamed back.  
  
" SHUT UP! I am going to fix this. Tomorrow, eight in the morning be at Capsule Corps. There you will find an arena and there you will fight. Whoever wins gets Trunks. Whoever loses goes home crying to their mommies. GOT IT!" they both nodded slightly but not taking eyes of each other.  
  
" Good, now go home and you talk to each other until tomorrow. Lets not have a no show ladies." And with that he let go of their arms and flew home to tell Bulma there is going to be a fight tomorrow: Trunks followed his father.  
  
" Well that was unexpected." Midnight was still very calm. Pan flew down to her grandpa and father as Marron flew to her house to get ready for the fight that was happening tomorrow.  
  
" Pan I was so worried!" Gohan sounded very sad.  
  
" About what? Marron is going to lose. This is about Saiyan pride." Pan nodded her head and Midnight turned into the dragon. Pan hopped on and they both flew away home. Gohan sighed.  
  
" Its okay son, Pan will win. She's a strong girl!" Goku patted his son on the back. Gohan sighed once more and flew off to his home to meet his wife. It will be a reunion of joy and sorrow.  
  
(At the Son residence)  
  
" PAN YOU'RE HOME!" Videl ran with tears of joy to greet her daughter who has been gone so very long.  
  
" You are so grown up!" Then all of a sudden some footsteps came down the stairs right at Gohan came in the door. Goten rubbed his eyes.  
  
" What's the celebration for?" he opened his eyes wider and saw his niece standing there all grown up.  
  
A/N Don't cha just feel all warm and fuzzy inside folks! *Silent crickets* CRAP! Going to have to get a real crowd in here instead of cardboard people!  
  
Goten ran forward and gave her a huge bear hug.  
  
" Oh pan you have gotten a lot stronger. And you have grown so much! You must be my age right now!" Pan laughed.  
  
" Now you can't call me your little niece any more!" they all shared a laugh except Gohan.  
  
" Bro, what's wrong?"  
  
A/N why is Goten living with his brother? Boy is I STuPID! *Smacks head five times*  
  
" Your niece got in a fight with your friend Marron." Goten blinked five times.  
  
" Uh Pan what is that thing that's standing right behind you?" Pan turned around and saw that Midnight was standing right behind her. She was almost breathing on her neck.  
  
" A little scared Midnight?" Pan asked mocking her. She shook her head side to side.  
  
" Of course not. I'm just not use to your family yet. I'm so use to seeing other changelings around."  
  
A/N Changeling.where have I heard that before?  
  
" OH! Yea Mom, Uncle, this is Midnight. She came from another dimension in the Room of Spirit and Time. I met her when I went to her kingdom." Midnight bowed in respect.  
  
" I hope I won't be any bother in the future."  
  
" Oh don't worry! I'm sure you won't be as bad as Majin Buu!" Goten exclaimed. Gohan still had a scowl on her face.  
  
" Dad, what's wrong?" Pan actually didn't know what was wrong with her father.  
  
" You know darn well what I am mad at. Picking a fight with a friend just over some boy! You both should discuss this and fix this the adult way. You are an adult now and I am going to treat you as one!" Pan sighed.  
  
" I hope you would at least understand this. This isn't just about Trunks. This is also about pride. You of all people; you are more saijian then I am. I can't believe you father." Pan nodded at Midnight and they both walked up stairs to Pan's bedroom. When Pan entered, she was amazed. Her room was just the same way she left it when she left; messy.  
  
" Looks like I have some work to do." Pan fixed her room as fast as she could possibly go. Midnight just stood there watching Pan run around her room placing articles of clothing in their respective places.  
  
" Here, sit down!" Pan patted a chair that was next to the window. Midnight strode over gracefully and sat quietly.  
  
" Aren't you going to prepare for your fight tomorrow Chosen One?" Midnight wanted to make sure she was coming out of this alive.  
  
" Nothing, because I got an ace up my sleeve."  
  
" Excuse me?"  
  
" A plan that will seal my victory. The change from a human to a tiger." Pan puffed her chest out with pride.  
  
" I'll make Marron eat dirt." Midnight's stomach began to grumble she blushed from the sound prodruding from her stomach.  
  
" I haven't eaten since breakfast. May I please have a bite to eat?" Pan laughed.  
  
" Of course you can. You're like my sister now. My family." Midnight smiled brightly.  
  
" Let's eat before my baka uncle eats all of it."  
  
********************  
  
MUHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH! That's kind of like a cliffhanger. More action to come in the next chapter I promise!  
  
" Yea right, and you're the queen of England!"  
  
*all of a sudden a crown falls from the sky and lands on my head* HA! THERE WILL BE MORE ACTION! *does victory dance* Tinisha: o.O MY EYES THEY BURN! 


End file.
